Endless Love
by Lys Weasley
Summary: "Promete que nunca vai deixar de me amar?" – "Prometo" AlbusXRoseXScorpius.


**N/A¹: As partes em **_**itálico**_** são as lembranças (:**

_**Endless Love**_

- Eu não agüento mais, Albus! – gritou Rose, e a porta se fechou com um estrondo.

Albus desabou no sofá mais próximo, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Era apenas uma briga, apenas isso, não precisava se preocupar. Afinal, nada poderia mudar, não depois de tudo o que eles passaram para estarem juntos agora, após tanto batalharem para poderem aceitar o amor que nunca fora apenas de _primos_.

O moreno levantou o olhar, cada pequeno espaço daquela casa tinha algo que mostrava o quanto eles se amavam. Desde cada porta-retrato até as rosas delicadamente postas num vaso em cima da mesa. Tudo lembrava um pouco da história _deles_.

_O sol brilhava lá fora, e um garotinho de, aparentemente, cinco anos andava atrás da mãe._

_- Mas mãe! Ela _é_ uma _menina_! – exclamava ele, exasperado._

_- Sim, e o que isso lhe impede de brincar com ela, Albus? Ela _é_ sua _prima_. – imitou Ginny._

_- Prima ou não, continua sendo uma menina!_

_- Então vá brincar com Hugo..._

_- Ele está brincando com a Lily!_

_- Então, siga o exemplo, vá brincar com a Rose, querido._

_Albus bufou indignado, e arrastou os pés até fora da casa, onde Rose estava sentada sozinha observando Harry e Ron ensinando James a voar na vassoura. Ele sentou ao lado dela, deixando uma notável distância entre eles._

_- Você não precisa ficar aqui se não quiser. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, Al. – disse a menina, sem olhá-lo._

_- Não é... – Albus abaixou os olhos para as mãos._

_- Tudo bem. – ela respondeu._

_- Desculpa, Rose. _

Albus sorriu com a lembrança. A partir daquele dia ele e Rose se tornaram tão amigos quanto alguém pode ser. Tudo eles faziam juntos, contavam absolutamente todas suas descobertas um para o outro, e nada nem ninguém os separava.

_- Al, eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – começou Rose, timidamente, desviando o olhar. _

_- O que? – respondeu o menino - em seus plenos sete anos -, curioso._

_- Fecha os olhos. – ela pediu._

_- Para que...?_

_- Fecha! _

_Albus os fechou, e franziu o cenho. Rose aproximou-se dele cautelosamente, podia ver cada detalhe do seu rosto e sentir a respiração calma de Albus batendo em sua pele, quando, desajeitadamente, a menina depositou um beijo em sua boca. Ele abriu os olhos, espantado, fitando-a com os olhos arregalados. _

_- Rose! – ouviram a voz de Ron chamando-a ao longe. _

_A ruiva levantou-se depressa e saiu correndo. _

Seu primeiro beijo fora com ela, sua prima, Rose Weasley. Ele sempre se lembraria da sensação que sentira naquele momento, a confusão que tomou conta de sua mente, o estado em que seu pai o encontrara no jardim tantas horas mais tarde: Olhando fixamente para o nada, com as mãos na boca. Ele não duvidava que fora a partir daquele momento que começara a amá-la de verdade, mas demorara um bom tempo para descobrir.

_- Teddy? – chamou-lhe Lily. _

_- Sim, Lil? _

_- Você e a Victoire já se beijaram? – perguntou._

_Teddy se engasgou com a própria saliva, e seus cabelos passaram de turquesa para vermelho, instantaneamente. _

_- Por que o interesse, pequena? _

_- Porque a mamãe uma vez me disse que quando duas pessoas se amam elas se beijam, e você ama muito a Vic, não ama? _

_Escondido ao lado da porta do quarto da irmã, Albus chocou-se. Teria Rose o beijado por que ela o amava assim?_

_- Hã... – começou Teddy._

_- Eu sei que sim. – Lily sorriu, sapeca. – Mas não se preocupe, eu sei guardar segredo. _

Albus se levantou do sofá e começou a andar pela casa. Haviam se mudado há pouco tempo para lá, e ele pretendia pedi-la em casamento o mais rápido possível, para iniciar uma nova etapa da vida dele ao lado daquela que sempre esteve em seu coração, e sempre esteve com ele quando precisava, não importando qual era a circunstância.

_- SONSERINA! – exclamou o Chapéu Seletor. _

_O Salão Principal foi tomado pelo silêncio._

_- Um Potter na Sonserina...? – sussurravam as pessoas, enquanto ele andava até a mesa verde e prata._

_O professor Longbottom pigarreou, e a atenção foi – parcialmente – voltada para ele novamente. Albus sentou-se ao lado de um garoto loiro._

_- Scorpius, certo? – perguntou Albus._

_- Sim. – concordou ele _

_- Albus, muito prazer._

_- Igualmente. – sorriu Scorpius, levemente. _

_Albus sorriu de volta e procurou com os olhos Rose que ainda estava esperando ser chamada para a seleção. _

_- Tudo bem. – Rose formou silenciosamente com os lábios._

_Ele assentiu e esperou que ela fosse, de alguma maneira, escolhida para a Sonserina também. Mas no fundo Albus tinha certeza que isso não aconteceria, porque ela era Rose Weasley. A corajosa e leal Rose Weasley._

Albus parou na frente de um dos porta-retratos, Rose estava rindo na foto, o brasão da Grifinória estampado nas vestes que ela orgulhosamente exibia.

_- Albus, tira logo essa foto! – brincava a ruiva. – Eu quero mandar logo para os meus pais e para o Hugo! _

_- Calma, _Rosie_. – ele gozou._

_Ela revirou os olhos._

_- Se eu estivesse mais calma eu estaria morta,_ Albus Severus_. _

_- Dramática. – respondeu ele, emburrado, odiava quando o chamavam pelos dois nomes. _

_Rose começou a rir da expressão dele, e distraído, Albus tirou a foto. _

Era incrível como para ele "Albus Severus" soava maravilhoso quando ela o chamava. Suspirou, e se dirigiu as escadas, subindo-as até chegar ao quarto deles. Trocou-se rapidamente, e se jogou na cama. Amanhã tudo se ajustaria, ele iria procurá-la e eles iriam conversar, se acertar, e tudo ficaria bem. Eles voltariam para casa juntos, rindo sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. E assim, ele adormeceu.

_- Rose. _

_- Hum? – ela resmungou de volta, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Os NOM'S estavam chegando e a muito custo Albus conseguira convencê-la de ir estudar nos jardins, para variar. _

_Albus, sorrindo torto, tirou o livro do seu colo, e colocou-o em qualquer lugar. _

_- Hey, eu estava lendo se você não percebeu. – reclamou. _

_- Fecha os olhos. _

_- Como? – ela perguntou, incrédula._

_- Fecha._

_Ela obedeceu e esperou, inexpressiva. Albus aproximou-se dela cautelosamente, afastou os longos cabelos ruivos dela de perto da orelha, e sussurrou no ouvido dela:_

_- Eu gosto de você... como nunca gostei de alguém antes. _

_Ele sentou-se novamente, e a olhou. Rose estava estática, ainda com os olhos fechados._

_- Eu... – ela começou. _

_- Não precisa dizer nada. – interrompeu, começando a se levantar. _

_Rose abriu os olhos._

_- Não. – ela sorriu. – Eu ia dizer... _Eu também_. _

_Albus sorriu para ela. _

* * *

_Chovia. Gotas enormes de chuva caiam do céu incrivelmente escuro._

_- Albus, você é louco! – gritou Rose, devido ao barulho._

_- Eu? Você concordou! – respondeu._

_- Idiota._

_Albus riu, e a puxou subitamente. Pega de surpresa, Rose, desequilibrou-se e caiu, levando-o consigo. Eles caíram na grama molhada, ambos mais encharcados do que antes. _

_- Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou, indignada. _

_Ele apoiou-se com as mãos nos dois lados do corpo dela, sustentando seu peso._

_- Não sei, para falar a verdade. _

_- Ah é? – desafiou-o._

_Ele assentiu, prendendo o riso. Rose estendeu a mão e enroscou a gravata dele na em sua mão, e a puxou, surpreendendo-o. Albus caiu sobre ela, e a beijou. A chuva não mais os incomodava, muito menos o barulho, ou o fato de estarem completamente molhados, nada importava. Somente eles. _

* * *

_- Que horas você disse que ela chegaria, filho? – perguntou Ginny, pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela noite. _

_- Daqui a pouco, mãe. – respondeu, revirando os olhos._

_- Ah, Albus, você nunca apresentou nenhuma de suas namoradas antes! – justificou-se. _

_- Eu nunca tive uma namorada antes. – corrigiu o moreno._

_Ao longe a indiscreta risada de James fez-se presente, seguido dos passos apressados do mesmo._

_- Você é muito mala. – declarou, colocando a mão no ombro do irmão._

_- Diferente de você, Jay, nem todos os homens tratam as mulheres da maneira que você o faz ou estão a todo o momento desesperados a procura da próxima vitima. – disse Lily, séria. _

_Ela passou por James, e foi-se sentar ao lado de Ginny. _

_- Lily, você é muito nova para entender. – respondeu James, fazendo-a rir._

_- Eu prefiro nem argumentar. _

_- Ótimo clima. – comentou Harry, ao chegar à sala._

_- Eu nem tento mais fazê-los parar de discutir - disse Ginny. – Não funcionou em todos esses anos porque funcionaria agora? _

_Harry riu._

_- Eu me sinto velho quando você fala dessa maneira, Gin – brincou._

_- Pai, você _é_ velho, é diferente. – disse James. _

_- Tocante. – murmurou Lily. _

_- Eu, James? Estamos nos referindo a mesma pessoa? _

_Ouviram batidas na porta, e Albus levantou-se num salto, e correu para o hall de entrada. _

_- Oi, Al. – sussurrou Rose. – Eles estão preparados?_

_- Não. – sussurrou ele de volta._

_- Ótimo. – ironizou. _

_Eles foram caminhando lentamente até a sala, onde – graças a Merlin – não dava para ver quem entrava pela porta. Albus apertou a mão de Rose, confortando-a, respirou fundo e adentrou a sala._

_- Ahn... família, essa é a..._

_- Rose? – perguntou James, incrédulo. – O que você está fazendo aqui, mulher? _

_- Albus, não diga que... – começou Ginny, de olhos arregalados. _

_- Sim, mãe, é Rose. – respondeu – Rose é a minha namorada. _

* * *

_Harry e Ginny estavam sentados de frente para Albus no sofá, depois que Rose fora embora. _

_- Al, você tem certeza que é_ realmente_ isso? – perguntou Ginny._

_- Sim, mãe. – respondeu. – Eu a amo, e não ligo se ela é minha prima ou não, isso não muda o que eu sinto por ela. _

_- Nós não iremos nos opor, ou tentar fazer você mudar de ideia, filho. – disse Harry. – Se você tem certeza que a ama, o que nós poderemos fazer?_

_Albus sorriu para ele. _

_- É, Al, nós estamos aqui para apenas lhe aconselhar, meu filho. – concordou Ginny. _

_- Obrigado. – respondeu, e os abraçou._

* * *

Era de sábado de manhã, Albus andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar. Onde ela poderia ter ido? Primeiro, pensou na casa de seus tios, Ron e Hermione, mas já havia perguntado por lareira e ela não havia passado por lá nenhuma vez. Também por lareira, perguntou a seus pais se sabiam algo sobre o paradeiro de Rose, e ela também não havia aparecido lá. Começou a ficar preocupado, onde mais ela poderia estar?

Pegou a carteira e a chave de casa, e saiu porta a fora. O sol brilhava com intensidade, mas Albus nem ligou para isso. Passou por todos os lugares onde ela poderia estar, ou que ela gostava de ir. Nada.

Desistindo, aparatou perto de uma casa grande e iluminada numa rua trouxa qualquer. Bateu a porta e esperou.

- Albus? – perguntou Scorpius, com o cenho franzido.

- Oi, Scorpius. – respondeu. – Eu sei que é impossível, mas você viu a Rose?

- Quem é Scor...

- _Rose_?

- Albus? O que- o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu lhe faço a mesma pergunta.

- Scorpius, eu sei que a casa é sua, mas posso falar com Albus sozinha? – pediu Rose.

- Claro. – respondeu ele, parecendo aliviado por sair dali.

Albus entrou na casa, e Rose se sentou no sofá com ele ao seu lado. Ela não o olhou.

- Sobre ontem, Rose, me desculpa. – começou ele.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – interferiu. – Isso iria acontecer alguma hora.

- O que quer dizer?

- Al, é que... – ela o olhou. – Eu acho que devemos dar um tempo.

- Quê? Por quê?

- Al, é... complicado. Eu estou confusa, e eu não quero te magoar. Então eu acho que isso é o certo a se fazer, agora, pelo menos.

- Mas, Rose... Nós estávamos tão bem.

- Não, não estávamos. – discordou. – Nós estávamos brigando com mais freqüência, e _eu _não estava bem.

- Rose...

- Não, Albus. – interrompeu. - Por favor, não.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender. O que havia de errado?

- Você não... me ama mais?– perguntou, olhando-a.

- Por favor, Albus. – ela pediu, com os olhos marejados. – Por favor não me pergunta isso.

- É isso não é?

- Por favor...

- É o Scorpius, não é? É por isso que você veio para cá? Então era para cá que você sempre vinha? _É isso_? – explodiu Albus.

- PARA! – gritou Rose – as lágrimas já escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Não até você me responder, Rose. – ele respondeu, agarrando seu pulso com força.

Rose viu um brilho estranho nos olhos dele – Dor. Era como se os olhos dele estivessem ardendo.

- Me solta, Albus.

- Me responda, _Rose_.

- Você está me machucando.

Ele não disse nada, nem mesmo a soltou, continuou a encará-la, esperando pela sua resposta.

- Albus.

- Me responda. – ele exigiu, apertando ainda mais seu braço.

Rose sustentou o olhar e aproximou-se dele, perigosamente.

- Certo, então, _Potter_. – ela pronunciou seu sobrenome com nojo. – Sim, é por causa de Scorpius. E sim, eu não te amo mais.

Albus a soltou, rapidamente, como se de repente o contato lhe ferisse fisicamente e a lançou um último olhar antes de caminhar a passos largos até a porta e sair por ela, batendo-a com um estrondo.

_- Me promete uma coisa? – Rose perguntou, encostada em Albus, enquanto brincava com seus dedos entrelaçados._

_Era uma linda tarde nos jardins de Hogwarts, a primavera deixava um cheiro gostoso no ar e muitos casais estavam espalhados aproveitando o dia._

_- Qualquer coisa. – Albus respondeu, sorrindo._

_- Promete que nunca vai deixar de me amar? _

_- Prometo. – ele disse, sério. – Eu _nunca_ deixarei de te amar, Rose Weasley. Nunca. _

_Ele pegou uma de suas mãos e beijou levemente, fazendo-a rir._

* * *

_Três anos depois._

Ela caminhava por entre os convidados, sorridente.

Ninguém presente jamais a tinha visto mais feliz. Os cabelos ruivos de Rose estavam delicadamente arrumados, e o vestido lhe deixava mais bonita do que naturalmente já era. Ron, ao seu lado, aparentemente já havia superado o desgosto de ver sua pequena se casando com Scorpius Malfoy, e sorria ao caminhar de braços dados com ela. Hermione, no altar, chorava silenciosamente, olhando-os, como o tempo passara rápido, ela pensava.

Scorpius a esperava sorrindo em cima do altar, seus olhos não se desviavam dela nem por um segundo, como se estivesse hipnotizado, ele seguia cada movimento que Rose fazia, sempre sorrindo.

E ali estava Albus. Sentado ao lado de seus irmãos, presenciando a felicidade de todos que ali estavam. Rose e ele haviam feito algum tipo de trato silencioso, no qual nunca falavam sobre o que tiveram, ou quando se separaram. Eles simplesmente ignoravam tudo. Ou assim fingia Albus. Fingia que havia superado tudo, fingia que não se importava.

Mas ele não havia superado, ele ainda se importava.

- Sim. – a voz de Rose soou, confiante.

E agora ele estava ali, apenas olhando o quão feliz ela estava se casando com outra pessoa.

_Era um típico dia em família na casa dos Potter. James e Lily disputavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo sentados no chão, e Albus os assistia assim como Emily – noiva de James. _

_- Não ouse. – ameaçou Lily, quando viu o que o irmão estava prestes a fazer. _

_James não disse nada, sorriu, e mandou o bispo dar o xeque-mate. _

_- Seu chato! – exclamou Lily. _

_- Eu não sou chato, Lils, só sou melhor que você._

_Lily mostrou a língua para ele, e se levantou indo até a janela, onde uma coruja havia acabado de pousar com uma carta. Assim que terminou de ler, ela deu um berro._

_- A ROSE VAI SE CASAR! _

_Albus levantou o olhar para a irmã que pulava e mostrava a carta para James. _

_- Quem vai se casar, Lily? – ouviu sua mãe perguntar, chegando ao cômodo._

_- A Rose. – respondeu, mostrando a carta para ela._

_Albus se levantou, em silêncio e saiu dali. Subiu as escadas e foi até o seu antigo quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si._

"_A Rose vai se casar", ótimo. Ela já o esquecera. _

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Al. – agradeceu Rose, quando ele foi cumprimentar os recém-casados.

- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação, você é minha prima, não é? – brincou.

Ela sorriu, e o soltou do abraço.

- Parabéns, cara. – ele parabenizou Scorpius, apertando sua mão e o abraçando em seguida. – Cuide bem dela.

- Pode deixar.

Albus sorriu para os dois e foi se sentar com seus irmãos.

Por dentro sentia seu coração se partindo em bilhões de pequenos pedaços, ou como se um dementador o estivesse perseguindo, sugando sua felicidade para onde ele nunca mais poderia alcançar. Mas por fora, ele sorria. Ele sempre sorria, sabia que não valia a pena que seus lábios mostrassem o que acontecia com seu coração.

- Al? – ouviu Lily o chamar, colocando uma mão em seu braço.

Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Oi?

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Está. – mentiu – Por quê?

- Você estava com uma cara estranha.

- Impressão sua.

- É, talvez. – falou, desconfiada.

Albus desviou o olhar e viu Rose e Scorpius se preparando para a primeira dança.

- Eu já... hum, volto.

Se levantou e saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali.

_- Me concede a honra? – perguntou, sorrindo, a ela._

_- Claro. – respondeu._

_Ela pegou a mão que ele oferecia, e se levantou. Andaram até onde haviam montado uma pista de dança para a formatura._

_**My love,**_

_(Meu amor,)_

_**There's only you in my life**_

_(Somente há você em minha vida)_

_**The only thing that's bright**_

_(A única coisa que é brilhante)_

_Eles dançavam sem desviarem os olhos um do outro. Ninguém mais entendia o que se passava com eles, além dos próprios. Eles se amavam, não como um primo geralmente ama uma prima, mas sim, como um homem ama uma mulher. _

_**My first love,**_

_(Meu primeiro amor,)_

_**You're every breath that I take**_

_(Você é cada fôlego que eu tomo)_

_**You're every step I make**_

_(Você é cada passo que eu faço)_

Ele aparatou para um lugar longe d'A Toca, não podia suportar mais um segundo desse fingimento. Ele ainda a amava, ainda se importava. A dor de perdê-la estava ali, lhe dilacerando. Sempre estaria.

De repente, sentiu colidir com alguém.

- Ops.

- Desculpa. – pediu, e continuou a andar.

- Albus? – perguntou a pessoa, segurando seu braço.

Ele se virou e olhou para a pessoa. Sophia Campbell, lembrou-se, estudava na Corvinal no mesmo ano que ele.

- Ah, oi.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

- Não. – respondeu e ela o impediu de se virar novamente.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

- Você consegue consertar um coração partido?

- Não... Mas eu poderia tentar. – respondeu, sorrindo de lado. – Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Albus não pensou, apenas a seguiu.

**And love,**

(E amor)

**I'll be a fool**

(Eu serei um tolo)

**For you,**

(Por você)

**I'm sure**

(Tenho certeza)

**You know I don't mind**

(Você sabe que eu não me importo)

* * *

**N/A²: **_**Hey, you**_**.**

_**One-shot **_**Albus×Rose×Scorpius, sem o fim trágico que eu planejava :P Eu não poderia ser tão má com o Albus. Música inspiração é a **_**Endless Love**_** (obviamente) na versão do **_**Glee**_**. Escutem, vale a pena. **

**E para quem acompanha a **_**All About Us**_**: A fic estará de volta em breve! **

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ah, é, eu sei que eles (Albus & Rose) são primos e tal, mas... Eles ficam tão fofinhos juntos . **

**Não esqueçam das **_**reviews**_**, ok? **

**Beijos, **

_**Lys Weasley**_**.**


End file.
